2016 Klaine Prompts
by Klainelover1997
Summary: I will post all of my prompt fills for 2016 in this story. Please send prompts so yours can be a part of this compilation. I pretty much like anything. (daddy!klaine, angst (especially blangst), future!fic, klaine!au, fluff) Go for it! I like it all :) Thanks
1. Keep Me Warm Tonight

**Prompt #1: Kurt and Blaine are stuck in their apartment with no heat when an awful blizzard hits during their first winter after getting married.**

Blaine looked out the window. He could barely see. That was how badly it was snowing. Everything just looked white. There were no people walking on the streets and barely any cars driving down the roads, not that he could really tell the difference right now. Everything was covered in a fresh blanket of white powder. This was New York after all, nothing stopped New York traffic...well except for a blizzard apparently. Blaine, who was dressed in a pair of comfy sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, walked over on the couch and wrapped the blue fuzzy throw blanket around his body before taking a seat on couch. Blaine reached over and grabbed the remote off of a the coffee table and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels until he reached the news station. A weatherman was speaking as he stood out in the blizzard.

"Please, I'm urging you to stay inside. Do not leave your homes if you don't have to." the weatherman warned, the harsh winter winds whipping his face, making his cheeks bright red. "Conditions on the roads are especially dangerous today so avoid driving." Blaine clicked off the news and then picked up his phone.

The snow hadn't picked up until the afternoon and Kurt had insisted on going to class. Blaine, who knew about the impending storm had tried to convince him not to go, but Kurt was adamant. He had a test and needed to be there. Blaine was worried to say the least. He checked his phone and was disappointed to not see a text from his husband. He typed out: "Hey, are you okay? The snow's getting pretty bad." and sent it to Kurt. He waited for five minutes, then ten minute, fifteen minutes...still nothing.

Blaine tried to call him, but still nothing. At this point, Blaine was way past worried. He was scared. What if something bad had happened to Kurt? He had made up his mind. He was going to look for his husband. Blaine pulled on his thick winter coat and woolen beanie, before grabbing his pair of snow boots. Then he moved towards the door and just as opened the door, there was Kurt standing in front of him. "Oh thank god you're okay!" Blaine exclaimed pulling his snow covered husband into his embrace.

"F-f-fine." Kurt chattered. "J-j-just c-cold."

"I texted you to make sure you were okay." Blaine said as he lead his very icicle husband into the apartment.

"W-was t-too c-cold t-too get m-my phone out." Kurt replied still shaking.

"Okay, we'll get you warmed up. You go change your clothes and I'll make you a warm cup of tea." Kurt nodded and walked off to their bedroom to get changed. Blaine went into the kitchen and started the water for Kurt's tea. He finally felt like he could breathe now that his husband was home safe and sound.

Ten minutes later, Kurt walked into the living room dressed in his pajamas, his hair flattened and wet. Blaine was kind of shocked when he saw Kurt's hair. Normally, his husband was good about making sure his hair was always in the perfect state...he actually felt pretty special that Kurt had finally decided to bring those walls down. "Hey, I have your tea." Blaine said with a smile as he walked into the living room.

"Thanks," Kurt replied quietly as he settled in on the couch. He took a few sips as Blaine sat in the chair next to the couch.

"You any warmer?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'm still so cold." Kurt said shivering. Blaine got up from his seat and laid down on the couch and Kurt curled his body around Blaine's, desperately trying to get warm. Blaine grabbed the blue throw that he had wrapped around himself earlier and draped it over the two of them, the tv buzzing in the background even though neither boy was really watching it. They watched the snow fall outside their window and Kurt slowly drifted off off to sleep in Blaine's arms as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. It was so peaceful...until it wasn't. Outside the wind was blowing very strong and suddenly all the lights went out and the TV went off. Kurt and Blaine looked around a bit surprised.

"Do you think we blew a fuse?" Blaine asked.

"No, I think the storm knocked the power out." Kurt replied, sitting up from Blaine's chest. He got up from the couch and climbed over his husband's body before fumbling through the dark and stumbling a bit. He returned from the kitchen with a flashlight, a few candles, and a lighter. He handed the flashlight to Blaine and then turned his attention to lighting the candles. "Well, at least we can pretend we're being romantic."

"True, I just wish we didn't have to be icicles. while we do that." Blaine replied. "I'm pretty sure the heat is out and I'm already cold."

"Well same here," Kurt replied with a smile. "You know...I heard that sometimes bare skin is the best option when it comes to getting warm. So, what do you say we take these candles to the bedroom?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and stood up with the blanket wrapped around his body.

"I like the way you think." he replied. "Let's make the best of this situation." he added before following Kurt into the bedroom. The two boys did indeed get a lot warmer and by morning, the power was back on and the boys were nice and toasty. They had even been rewarded with a snow day because NYADA and NYU miraculously closed.

 **Thanks for reading :) Please leave a review and some prompts that I will happily fill.**

 **Klainelover1997**


	2. Through the Walls

**Prompt 2: Klaine AU - "The walls in this apartment building are really thin and you were trying to study but I keep sneezing so now you're at my door with a box of tissues and you're hot and I look so gross right now" - prompted by PreciousTigerBeatShrinkyDink**

Kurt looked over at the clock. It was already midnight and he was nowhere near where he need to be in his studying. He had a dance history final tomorrow morning and knew maybe a quarter of the information. Kurt got up and turned on the coffee pot. If he was going to make it through the night, he was going to need at least a pot of coffee. As he was waiting for the coffee to be ready, Kurt leaned up against the counter and tried not to fall asleep. However, slowly, his eyelids began to close and he began to fall asleep...until the familiar "achoo!" sounded through the walls of the apartment and woke him up. Kurt rubbed his eyes and stood up straighter. That was at least the twentieth sneeze that Kurt had heard through the walls that night and he couldn't help but feel a little bad for his neighbor.

For the most part, his neighbor, Blaine was a good neighbor and they had met a few times. Blaine went to NYADA, so Kurt knew he must be studying for finals as well. He also must have one killer cold from the way he sounded through the walls. Kurt contemplated going over to see if he was alright, but he really did need to study. He poured himself another cup of coffee and brought it back over to his kitchen table carefully as he tried not to spill it. Kurt sat back down and pulled on his reading glasses and started looking over the material that would be on tomorrow's final. Five minutes later, three more sneezes echoed through the walls and Kurt sighed.

"Poor guy…" he muttered to himself as he took another sip of coffee. Kurt continued to look over his notes when yet another sneeze came through the wall. Kurt knew he wasn't going to be able to focus. He tidied up his papers and then stood up and walked into the kitchen where he started boiling water. The least he could do was bring Blaine some tea and a box of tissues. They both were battling against finals and Kurt figured that they needed to stick together.

While the water was boiling, Kurt went into his bathroom and dug in the cabinet under the sink until he found a fresh box of tissues. By the time he found them, the water was ready so he poured it into a thermos and placed a tea bag into the water. Then he pulled on a pair of shoes and head out the door of his apartment. He walked next door and knocked softly on Blaine's door. Kurt heard movement inside and then the door opened to reveal Blaine, who looked about as good as he sounded through the walls. His hair was a mess and his nose was bright red.

"Umm...hello?" Blaine asked a little bit confused why his neighbor was at his apartment after midnight.

"Hey, I just wanted to bring you some tea and a box of tissues." Kurt replied. "It sounded like you could use them."

"Oh god, you could hear me?" Blaine asked to which Kurt nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I was up anyway." Kurt replied. "I just felt bad because you sounded so sick."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling great, but I've got a dance final in the morning, so I'm trying to rehearse." Blaine admitted with a cough into the crook of his elbow.

"Ooh, that's rough." Kurt replied. "I've just have a dance history final. I can't imagine trying to go through a dance routine this late at night."

"Yeah. It's super fun trying to do it dizzy as well." Blaine laughed lightly. "Clogged sinuses and dance finals are not the best mix."

"Is this your last final?" Kurt asked, hoping that Blaine could finally get some rest after his final tomorrow. He clearly needed it. Blaine coughed into his arm and nodded

"I had two other finals earlier this week." Blaine replied. "It probably wasn't best to pull all nighters for those. I think the lack of sleep finally caught up with me."

"I've been there." Kurt replied. "During finals last year, I didn't sleep for two days straight. After finals were over, I was down for a week with the flu." Blaine laughed, but broke off into a coughing spree. "Well, I'll let you rehearse." Kurt replied as he handed Blaine the thermos and box of tissues.

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine replied. "I'll bring this back over after I wash it...and de-germify it."

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about passing your final." Kurt replied. "And, if you're feeling better tomorrow, you're welcome to just come over and hangout. For me a netflix binge is long overdue, so you're welcome to come over."

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Blaine replied. "And good luck on your final as well." he added. Kurt gave him a smile before Blaine closed his door. Kurt walked away a huge smile on his face. Even sick with a cold, Blaine was cute.

Kurt went back into his apartment and ended up studying for a good three hours. He could still hear Blaine sneezing through the walls, which told him he was working hard as well. The next morning, Kurt got up and headed to his final. It was surprisingly easy. There were of course a few questions that he had no clue about, but all in all, it went well. When he went on, he threw on a pair of comfortable sweatpants and settled on the couch for his netflix marathon. He picked an episode of Project Runway and pressed play. Towards the end of episode, there was a knock on his door. Kurt got up from the couch and opened the door. He smiled when he saw Blaine was there. His nose was still very red but his hair was tamed.

"Hey, come in." Kurt replied. "How did your final go?"

"Well, I didn't pass out so I consider that an accomplishment." Blaine replied. "Honestly, I'm just glad it's over. I could really use some netflix right now."

"Well, that's all I'm doing." Kurt replied. "How do you feel about Project Runway?"

"I love that show." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Then, you my friend have come to the right apartment." Kurt replied. Kurt led Blaine into the apartment and they both took a seat on the furniture. They watched as the numerous models walked down the runway. At one point, Kurt heard Blaine scoff at the one model dressed in a dress that looked like it was covered in glass pieces.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"That outfit is just so ridiculous." Blaine replied. "How is he still a designer on this show?"

"Yeah it sort of looks she's a disco ball." Kurt agreed with a laugh/

"Just turn on the lights and we have a cool light show." Blaine laughed which made Kurt laugh.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Kurt said. He looked over at Blaine who was sucked into the show and couldn't help but smile. Maybe they didn't have to just be neighbors anymore. This could be the start of a wonderful friendship.

 **Hope you enjoyed :) Please send me reviews and prompts so I can fill them for you guys**

 **Thanks, Klainelover1997**


	3. Award Winning Day

**Prompt 3: Rachel goes into labor after receiving her Tony Award, but the catch is it's not her first pregnancy. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had tried surrogacy before but Rachel had a late miscarriage. - prompted by G13**

Kurt and Blaine were beyond excited as they got out of their car hand in hand in front of Rachel and Jesse's Brownstone in Manhattan. It was a very important day, one that one of the New Direction members had been dreaming of since high school. Today was the Tony Awards and Rachel was nominated. Kurt and Blaine were very excited and nervous for her, but they were also overjoyed about something else. Rachel was currently 36 weeks pregnant and both daddies were getting excited at the thought of their new little bundle of joy.

"Oh babe, did you remember that special juice from Tribeca?" Kurt asked, almost stopping in the middle of the road.

"Yes, I have it, hon." Blaine replied, pulling Kurt along out of the street. As they were walking up to the sidewalk, they saw Tina, Artie and Mercedes and gave all three of their friends big smiles. As they got closer, the boys gave each of their friends a hug, each one excited to say what they had been up to in the recent months.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late." Blaine reminded everyone as he walked closer to Rachel's front door. They knocked on the front door and it opened to reveal Jesse already dressed in his suit for the Tony's.

"Hey guys, come on it!" Jesse replied. They all went inside.

"Where is the woman of the hour?" Kurt asked.

"She's still upstairs getting ready." Jesse replied. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went upstairs though. I'm just trying to finish getting myself ready."

"Don't worry about Rachel. We'll make sure she's ready." Kurt replied, before heading up the stairs with his husband in tow. He came to Rachel's room and knocked softly with a "Knock, knock."

"Come in!" Rachel called from her seat in front of her mirror where she was still putting in her earrings. "Is it time already?" she asked, clearly not knowing how late it was.

"It's time." Kurt declared. "We're all here." There was a chorus of hi's as everyone walked into Rachel's bedroom to see her. Upon seeing all her friends, Rachel tried to push her pregnant body up out of the chair and Kurt was quick to stop her. "Oh no no, don't strain yourself."

"Please, I've been sweating my boobs off at Tracy Anderson's for the past nine months." Rachel quipped. "This baby can have my body now, but after that, mama wants it back." Both boys were smiling from ear to ear to hear how well Rachel was feeling in her pregnancy.

"Well, we got you some of that organic juice from the special place in Tribeca." Blaine cut in, holding up the bag from the juice place. "It's supposed to help the baby's brain grow." he added quickly.

"Okay, hold on. So, I've heard the story from Kurt and Blaine, but I want to hear your side." Tina said, cutting in on the conversation. "What in the heck made you say yes to being their surrogate?"

"Well obviously, there's a full circle story with how I was raised but..." Rachel began as she rose from the makeup chair. "these guys have been so amazing and I figured they've given up so much of their lives to make me happy, the least I could do was give them nine months of mine." She finished as she gave Mercedes, Tina and Artie a hug. Then she turned towards the Kurt and Blaine. "Oh, I love you guys so much. You're going to be the most amazing dads!" she declared.

"I can't wait for that." Jesse declared as he walked into the bedroom.

"There's my husband!" Rachel said sweetly walking over to Jesse.

"...because I'm about ready to get started on a little co-production of our own." Jesse said, finishing his previous statement.

"So romantic." Rachel replied sarcastically, giving him a kiss.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Jesse replied.

"Okay," Rachel agreed, letting out a nervous sigh. She was beyond nervous, even the baby could tell. It felt like he or she was doing somersaults in her stomach.

"Wish us luck you guys." Jesse said as he led his wife out of the bedroom and then out of the house. Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Artie and Mercedes were left to wait for the rest of the guests to arrived. They all decided it would be much more fun to watch the awards together… especially if Rachel won. So, they went downstairs and began to talk about what each other had missed in the past few months.

"So, Kurt, Blaine, do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet?" Tina asked.

"We do," Kurt replied, looking at Blaine as he held his hand. "but we're not saying."

"Oh come on!" Tina cried. "You guys are no fun!"

"We just don't want to jinx anything." Blaine added. Tina didn't look very happy. Then again, she was Tina. Nosey as she was, they all loved her and knew that her nosiness. came from a place of caring. As if on que, the doorbell rang. It was Kitty and Roderick outside the door. Out of all the couples that came out of glee, theirs seemed to be the most unexpected, but they were happy and that was all that matter. "Hey guys! Come in! The awards are starting." Within the next few minutes, some of Rachel new friends showed up and then before they knew it, it was time for Rachel's category.

"The nominees for best actress in a musical are…" Andrew Randalls the announcer began, "Maggie Smith, in _Miss Jean Brodie's Second Prime_ , Willow Smith in _Cabaret,_ Anne Hathaway in her one woman show, _Anne!_ and Rachel Berry in _Jane Austen Sings."_ They all cheered for Rachel when they heard her name announced with the other nominees. Then everyone got quiet as Andrew Randalls opened the envelope. "And the Tony goes to….Rachel Berry in Jane Austen sings!" Everyone at home cheered as Rachel got up from her chair completely shocked that she had won. They watched as Rachel walked up to the stage and accepted her award.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Rachel said, her voice shocked as she held onto her baby bump, her award in one hand. "Oh my gosh, I-I-I want to thank my amazing husband and director, Jesse and I want to thank my two dads for all of those singing and dancing lessons." She took a second to breathe and compose herself. "Okay, I want to thank Carmen Tibideaux at NYADA for giving me a second chance at my degree and to all of my friends at McKinley High, umm, but I want to dedicate this award to the person who is responsible for getting me on this stage tonight and that is Mr. Will Schuester. Umm…Mr Schue always taught to my strengths and not my weaknesses and he cheered the loudest when I soared and he picked me up when I was in a million pieces." She took another breath. "He taught me the one great thing that all teachers do and there are so many of them out there and that is, being a part of something special does not make you special. Something is special because you are a part of it. Mr Schue, I love you so much and to all of the boys and girls out there, I just want to say quickly before I walk off the stage that… dreams really do come true, so thank you." They all watched as Rachel walked off the stage. Joy filled the air as everyone celebrate Rachel's win. They popped the cork off of the champagne and filled everyone's glasses.

"I can't believe she really won!" Kurt replied excitedly to his husband. Blaine nodded excitedly and suddenly his phone began to ring. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that it was Jesse.

"It's Jesse, so it might be Rachel on the phone." Blaine said. He pushed send and held the phone up to his ear. "Hey! Is this Rach? We're all so proud of you!"

"No, this is really Jesse." Jesse replied through the phone. "Blaine, Rachel's water just broke backstage."

"Oh, Oh my god." Blaine stuttered out, completely unable to formulate an actual sentence. This was it.

"We're heading to New York Memorial Hospital. You and Kurt need to get over here now." Jesse said quickly.

'We'll be there." Blaine replied. "Tell Rachel we're on our way." he added before ending the call. Then he looked at Kurt, a shocked look on his face.

"What? What is it? How is she?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"She's in labor!" Blaine blurted out much too loudly. Kurt's face went very white.

"But, she's only 36 weeks." Kurt replied.

"Well, the baby is coming." Blaine said. "We have to go." They were ushered out of Rachel's house with wishes of good luck as both boys got into a taxi.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"New York Memorial Hospital." Kurt replied. They held hands in the car and Blaine was visibly shaking. "It's gonna be okay."

"What if it's not?" Blaine replied. "It wasn't last time."

"She's must further along this time." Kurt replied, giving Blaine a kiss on the head. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." Kurt looked out of the cab window and couldn't help but think back to about a year ago when they first started trying to start a family.

 _It had been a quiet day. Kurt and Blaine had been at home discussing color options for the nursery. Rachel was about fifteen weeks along and Kurt and Blaine were both getting excited. Suddenly the phone rang...and it was a phone call that would change their lives forever. It was Jesse and he told them that they needed to get to the hospital immediately. They raced over to the hospital, but by the time they got there, it was too late. Rachel had lost the baby. They went into the room and Rachel was sitting in the bed, sobbing. Kurt walked over to her and pulled her into his arms._

" _I-I am s-so sorry." Rachel cried. "I-I don't know what happened." Kurt held her and shushed her, tears in his eyes as well. Blaine stood off to the side, no crying but visibly upset. Jesse put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, trying to provide him a sense of comfort._

 _The weeks following that were hard on everyone. Kurt cried a lot and took a few days off from work. Blaine tried to stay strong and push through the pain, but Kurt knew deep down he was really hurting. Kurt came home from running errands one day and found Blaine in the nursery. He had his baby blanket that Pam had dropped off almost as soon they told her they were expecting pressed to his chest, tears rushing down his face and loud sobs coming from his chest. Kurt placed his arms around Blaine and let his sob it out. It was a process but eventually they were able to move on. Yes, it was still sad, but they had to admit to themselves that starting a family right now just wasn't going to happen right now. So, they both focused on their careers and ended up getting roles in Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?_

 _Then, one day, Rachel called both of them to lunch. It had been hard to see one another ever since she lost the baby._

" _How are you doing?" Kurt asked._

" _I'm doing a lot better." Rachel replied. "I actually wanted to talked to you guys. I want to try again."_

" _Rach, I don't…" Blaine began._

" _Please just hear me out." Rachel said, tears in her eyes. "Ever since I lost the baby, I have felt like such a failure."_

" _Rach, you're not a failure." Kurt said. "The doctor said it wasn't your fault."_

" _I still feel like I failed both of you." Rachel cried. "I just need one more chance to give you two what you so deserve."_

" _We'll think about." Blaine replied. Kurt agreed and they went home and talked about it. At first, neither boy was sure they could handle the possibility of losing another baby, but eventually they came to the realization that any method of starting a family was risky. They just needed to be brave and take the first step. They called Rachel later that night and starting the conception process once again. Within a few weeks, Rachel called to tell them that she was pregnant. Both Kurt and Blaine were excited and scared. Luckily however, Rachel's pregnancy went great this time and now… it was really time to meet their baby._

The cab driver pulled up to the front of the hospital and Kurt and Blaine got out and went inside to find the maternity ward. They went up the elevator to the fourth floor and then found Rachel's room. Rachel was not in the amazing state she had been in before. Now her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, she was sweating and she was no longer in her designer dress, rather a white hospital gown. "You guys are here!" she said with a smile, but with tears in her eyes showing her true pain.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"It hurts...god." she groaned as another contraction hit. She grabbed onto Kurt's hand and squeezed hard until it was over. She let out a deep breathe before preparing herself to speak. "I'm hanging in there. I'm just glad you're both here now."

"Of course we are." Blaine replied. "And, we couldn't be prouder of you for doing this for us and for winning a Tony Award." Rachel grabbed onto Blaine's hand and this time it wasn't because she was having a contraction. While they were standing in there, a doctor walked in the room.

"Alright Rachel, it's time to check how far along you are." The doctor said. "If we could just have family in here…"

"No, they're the baby's dads. They can stay." Rachel replied.

"Okay, well you two might want to head up towards her head." the doctor replied. Kurt and Blaine did as they were told. Neither of them really wanted to see that part of Rachel anyway. The doctor checked Rachel and then she smiled. "You're about nine centimeters, Rachel. We'll have a baby soon enough."  
"How are you nine centimeters and you didn't get in here earlier?" Jesse questioned.

"I was nervous. I thought it was just nerves." Rachel defended. "Let's not judge the woman pushing a bowling ball sized child out of her body. I had lot on my mind!" The three boys shut up after that. In the next two hours, Rachel gritted through the pain and was a real trooper, but when it came to push, everyone could see that Rachel was exhausted.

"Okay, Rachel. It's time to push." the doctor said.

"I can't. It's hurts." Rachel cried.

"I know how badly it hurts, but you are so close, Rach." Kurt replied. "You kept this baby safe for nine months. This is the final step and Blaine and I love you for it." Rachel let the tears flow down her cheeks, but she nodded as she started to push.

"Come on Rachel, just a few more pushes." the doctor coaxed. Rachel screamed and bared down and then everything went quiet as a baby's cry echoed through the room. Blaine beamed and teared up as he watched the doctor pull up his daughter. She was utterly beautiful. The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket and tried to hand her to Kurt, but he refused.

"Rachel should hold her first." Kurt replied as the doctor placed her into Rachel's arms. "You did this Rach, this little miracle is here because of you." he cried. Rachel smiled back and stared back at the beautiful baby girl in her arms.

"Welcome to world precious," Rachel told her. "Auntie Rachel loves you so much, but I think it's time to meet your daddies. Kurt?" Kurt refused again because he couldn't stop shaking, so Blaine stepped in and took his daughter into his arms.

"She's so beautiful." Blaine cried as he rocked the baby.

"So Daddies', does she have a name?" Jesse asked. Blaine looked to Kurt and he nodded.

"We've decided on Addison Rose Anderson-Hummel." Blaine replied.

"Well welcome to world little miss Addison Rose." Jesse replied. The day had been so amazing and this was just the most amazing part of the day. It had been a long road but they were hall there now, happy and healthy. To top it off, Kurt and Blaine had a beautiful little girl now and she was all theirs.

 **Originally, this was supposed to be a bit angsty but I hope everyone liked the compromise. Please keep prompting and reviewing, you are all so amazing. Thank you for your support. :)**

 **Klainelover1997**


	4. The Lord and the Lad

**Prompt 4: Klaine AU: Kurt knows that as a servant, he'd never have a chance with a Lord, especially like Lord Blaine, never mind the fact that it's extremely inappropriate. However, when circumstances put the two together, being appropriate is not on either of their minds. (Downtown Abbey AU - Blaine is replacing Matthew)**

"Time to wake up! It's nearly 6 o'clock." came the stern voice of Mr. Carson, the head butler from out in the hallway accompanied by loud banging on the door. Kurt began to open his eyes and saw that it was nearly light outside. He quickly pulled the covers off of himself and rushed over to his wardrobe to grab his uniform for work.

"Thomas! We need to get up." Kurt said, throwing a shirt at his roommate to wake him up. Thomas groaned and turned over. "Thomas, Mr. Carson will kill us if we're not ready for breakfast."

"Just give me a second." Thomas groaned.

"We don't have a second." Kurt replied as he pulled on his pants. Thomas sighed from his bed and pushed himself up as he began to get ready. As his roommate continued to get ready, Kurt was quick to leave the room and head downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess of chaos like it always was in the morning.

"Why are we up so early this morning?" Thomas groaned as walked into the kitchen.

"Don't you worry why we are up." Mrs Hughes, the head housekeeper quipped. "You just worry about doing your job. And, if you had been here when you were supposed to be, you would have heard that Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine will be coming to Downtown today." As Kurt listened, he found himself a bit confused. He was sure that he knew everyone within the Grantham family.

"Mrs Hughes, if you don't mind my asking, who are Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine?" Kurt asked politely.

"They're Lord Grantham's fourth cousins once removed." Mrs Hughes replied. "Lord Grantham is hoping Lord Blaine be a ideal suitor for Lady Mary, that way Downtown says in the proper hands."

"Yes of course, Mrs Hughes. Thank you." Kurt replied as he continued to get the silver ready for breakfast.

"That's not all, Kurt." the woman replied. "We're a bit short on butlers. Mr. Carson has recommended that you take on the role as Lord Blaine's butler during his stay here." Kurt was shocked. He was just a footmen and had never been trained to be a butler.

"Thank you ma'am, but I've never been trained to be a butler." Kurt said. "Not that I'm not thankful for the opportunity of course."

"Well, if Mr. Carson believes you'll do a good job, I'm confident in his recommendation." Mrs Hughes replied.

"Of course ma'am." Kurt replied as he picked up the tray of breakfast that Mrs. Patmore, the cook had laid out. He walked into the dining room and set down the plates in front of the members of the Grantham family.

"Papa, when are Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine arriving?" Lady Sybil, the youngest of the daughters asked.

"They'll be here rather soon and I think it would be wonderful if we were all outside to greet them." Lord Grantham replied. "Don't you think so, Mary?"

"Yes, of course Papa." Mary replied, not bothering to look up from her breakfast. Kurt couldn't help but notice the she didn't seem very interested in Lord Blaine's visit. After all, Lord Blaine was to be the suitor for Lady Mary. She should at least seem a bit excited. Kurt went back into the kitchen after he had served everything. People were cleaning up from breakfast when Mr. Carson came into the kitchen.

"Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine will be arriving any moment." Mr. Carson said. "Everyone needs to go out to the front lawn immediately." They all nodded and hurried through the house to the front lawn. The staff formed a line on one side and the Grantham family as a blue car pulled up. Mr. Carson walked up and opened door of the car. A woman with dark brown hair dressed in a blue dress and fancy hat climbed out of the car. Kurt figured that must be Lady Anderson. Just behind her came a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a jet black suit complete with coat tails. Kurt felt his breath leave him. Lord Blaine was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen...not that that really meant anything. He was a servant after all and nowhere near suitable for a Lord.

"Welcome to Downtown," Lord Grantham said, stepping from his place in line. "This is my wife, Lady Grantham and my mother, Lady Grantham. Also, these are my daughters, Lady Mary, Lady Edith, and Lady Sybil." Lady Anderson nodded as she walked closer to the front door, Lord Blaine following close behind.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Lord Blaine replied as he reached the front door with his mother.

"Lady Anderson, this Gwen." Mr. Carson began. "She'll be your lady's maid during your stay here."

"So wonderful to meet you madam." Gwen replied, as she curtseyed for Lady Anderson.

"And Lord Blaine, this is Kurt, he'll be your butler." Mr. Carson finished. Kurt was about to introduce himself when Blaine cut him off.

"Blaine, nice to meet you." he said as he extended his hand towards Kurt for him to shake.

"And you sir," Kurt replied, quickly shaking Lord Blaine's hand and hoping that he wouldn't get chastised for shaking a Lord's hand. What was he supposed to do? Not shake his hand. After they went inside, lunch was prepared and laid out on the table. There was an awkward atmosphere throughout the house, especially between Lady Mary and Lord Blaine. As Kurt served everyone, he watched as Lord Grantham try to engage Mary and Blaine. Neither one seemed interested. Blaine was polite enough, unlike Lady Mary who seemed to poke fun at Lord Blaine for just about everything in his life. He didn't like to hunt like other people of high status in the Grantham family and he had a job as a doctor. Having a job in a family of such high nobility was looked at as shameful, but Kurt couldn't help but admire Blaine for his ambition to help others.

The day went on after that as the Grantham's tried to make sure that Lady Anderson and Lord Blaine felt comfortable and respected at Downtown. Kurt could see that Lord Blaine was clearly getting tired and he didn't blame him. He had been through quite a lot today. When it came to dinner, Blaine decided that he wasn't feeling up to it. He respectfully declined and headed to his room to relax.

"Kurt, go and make sure that Lord Blaine has had enough to eat." Mrs Hughes ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Kurt replied as he headed to the kitchen. Mrs. Patmore had laid out a tray for Blaine. Kurt grabbed it and headed to the guest's living quarters. When he approached Blaine's door, he knocked and waited.

"Come in!" Blaine replied. Kurt turned the knob and went inside.

"Sir, I have some dinner for you." Kurt replied. "I'll just set it on the table here."

"Oh yes, that's fine." Blaine replied, getting up from his spot on his bed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" Kurt asked.

"It seems as though I've forgotten a pair of pajamas to sleep in. Do you know where I might be able to borrow a pair?" Blaine asked.

"Oh there's a pair right here in your wardrobe." Kurt replied, walking over to the stand up closet. "I can help you put them on if you like?"

"Oh no that's fine." Blaine replied. "I can do it." Kurt stopped. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation. He didn't know much of a butler's duties, but he did know they were supposed to help members of the family and their guests get dressed. Against his better judgement, Kurt handed the pajamas to Blaine and right before his eyes, Blaine started changing. Kurt wasn't sure if was supposed to stay or not.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" Kurt asked politely. "I could hang it up in your wardrobe if you like."

"It's fine." Blaine replied once again. "I'll hang it as soon as I'm finished changing." Again, Kurt was at a loss. No one else in the Grantham family acted like this. "Oh and Kurt, would you mind taking that dinner with you?" he asked. "I'm just not feeling rather hungry tonight."

"Of course sir." Kurt replied. Kurt walked over to the table and picked up the dish. As he was walking away, Kurt felt his foot snag on the rug and before he knew it, his feet were being swept from underneath him. He felt his body crash to the ground with a loud thud and the food went everywhere.

Upon hearing the loud noise, Blaine turned around and rushed to Kurt's aid. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked. Kurt couldn't think of anything. He was just so embarrassed and he was probably going to get fired. What would Lord Blaine think about the Grantham family now?

"I-I I'm so sorry." Kurt stuttered, trying to push himself up from the floor, wincing when he pushed himself up. "I-I I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry sir." He tried to gather the scattered food with his good hand while he stuttered out apologies to Blaine.

"Kurt, stop." Blaine coaxed, but Kurt wouldn't stop. He could barely hear Blaine through all of the embarrassed thoughts filling his brain. "Stop, Kurt. It's fine. It's okay." he tried again, but Kurt wouldn't stopped. Blaine felt away seeing Kurt in such a state. He didn't want to see anyone that upset and over some spilled food no less. Before he even knew what he was doing, Blaine lunged in and kissed Kurt right on the lips. Kurt stopped and lost his breath. What was going on? Kurt pulled away from Blaine's kiss and just looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologized. "I just didn't know how to get to you to stop and I didn't think. Please Kurt, you can't say anything to anyone about that. No one knows that I'm...well."

"I won't say anything." Kurt replied cutting Blaine off. "I-I umm I share the same secret."

"You do?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Well then you know how hard coming here is for me."

"Of course sir." Kurt replied.

"Stop with the sir. It's just the two of us and I don't think we could get any less informal after what I just did." Blaine told him. "Just call me Blaine."

"Okay...sir I mean Blaine." Kurt said. "If you don't mind my asking, if you're well you know, why are you here to possibly marry Lady Mary?"

"There are much more pressing matters at hand here than just finding Lady Mary a husband." Blaine confessed. "And I don't know how well that is going to go. She doesn't seem to like me very much."

"That's just Lady Mary." Kurt replied, before slapping a hand over his mouth. He had just talked back about his employer in front of a guest. "I should not have said that."

"I won't tell." Blaine laughed. "You're very funny."

"I'm not professional." Kurt replied. "If Mr. Carson or Mrs Hughes could see me right now, sitting on the floor with a guest."

"Well, they're not here right now." Blaine replied. "And I may be mistaken, but I believe sitting on the floor with food scattered all around us isn't very presentable for a man of my nobility either." he added with a smile. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Blaine was just so different than any other person he had served before. "What do you say we clean up and I take a look at that wrist of yours?"

"It's nothing." Kurt replied. "I'm fine to clean up as well. You should rest. You must be tired after your day today."

"Kurt, I can see a hurt wrist a mile away." Blaine replied. "You know what, leave the food. Come sit on my bed." Kurt's eyes widened. Sitting on the bed of a guest was definitely off limits.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to take a look at your wrist." Blaine said, as he walked over to the bed himself and took a seat. Kurt reluctantly followed him and took a seat as Blaine dug around in his medical bag. He pulled out an ace bandage roll and medical tape. Kurt handed over his wrist and Blaine began to look at it and touch it gently. "It looks like a sprain." Blaine replied.

"That's a relief." Kurt replied. "Thank you. I won't bother you any longer."

"Now wait, I want to bandage it for you, just to keep it stable and allow it to heal." Blaine replied as he picked up his medical supplies. Kurt allowed Blaine to bandage his wrist and when he was finished Kurt stood up.

"Thank you very much. I'll clean up that food now." Kurt replied.

"I've got it." Blaine replied. "I assume now that you know not to argue with me." he laughed.

"Yes sir… I mean Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"Go and rest that wrist." Blaine replied. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"As do I." Kurt replied. "Good night." Blaine gave him one last smile as Kurt left. He felt his cheeks blush. No one had ever made him feel like that before, much less a Lord. As good as it felt, Kurt knew it could never happen. Still, he never thought he'd get his first kiss from a Lord either...and that just happened. Right now in Kurt's mind, anything was possible.

 **I hope you enjoyed this prompt! My mom just got me hooked on Downtown Abbey and couldn't help but put my two favorite boys into that world. For those of you who don't know, Downtown Abbey occurs around the 1920s just after the Titanic crash. It's also important to know that homosexuality was actually illegal during this time periods.**

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed this prompt by leaving a review or sending me a PM. I will gladly do a continuation of this verse if enough people would like to see it. Thanks for your support :)**

 **Klainelover1997**


	5. Mystery Diagnosis

**Prompt 5: Blaine has an undiagnosed pain disorder that flares when he is stressed. Occurs during Season 5 while Kurt and Blaine are living in the loft.**

Final Exams were always a stressful time. Kurt knew that very statement to be true and he was feeling it. He had two written finals and three performance finals, so he was pretty stressed. However, Kurt knew that he would get through it just like he had the year before. He knew that after Friday, he would be able to sit back and relax with his fiance and enjoy a nice winter break. Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't dealing as well with the stress. He had three written finals, a performance evaluation with Carmen Tibideaux, and Cassie July's final dancing exam. Having not experienced these kinds of finals, Blaine was understandably nervous and stressed out.

It was the weekend before finals began so Kurt and Blaine had decided that study alone would be best. Kurt stayed in their bedroom and Blaine went into what used to be Rachel's old bedroom before she headed to Los Angeles because it was more open and he could practice his dance routine for Cassie's final exam. Kurt looked at the clock, it was getting pretty late and he figured he'd better go stop his fiance before he hurt himself before his exam. Kurt got up from his spot on the bed and wandered through the loft. He pulled back the curtain and found Blaine in the middle of space, breathing heavily, sweat running down his face.

"Hey there handsome," Kurt replied. "How about we call it a night, hmm?" he coaxed.

"Not done rehearsing." he huffed out through heavy breaths.

"I know honey, but I'm worried you're going to pass out any minute if you keep this up." Kurt told him. "You need a break."

"But Cassie is going to…" Blaine began.

"She's going to see how amazing you are." Kurt replied. "But she can't do that if you're so tired that you drop during the exam." he added as he watched Blaine roll his shoulder painfully. "How about a nice hot bath...together? I could really use it too. I miss not seeing you all day."

"But I haven't started studying for my music history final…" Blaine replied.

"Which is on Wednesday. You have three days to study for that one." Kurt said. "Just please, come take a bath with me." Blaine finally let out a sigh and nodded. He took Kurt's outstretched hand. Kurt led his fiance into the bathroom and started the water for their bath. He poured bubble bath into the running water and lit a few candles that they kept in the bathroom. Then, the boys stripped of their clothes and climbed in the tub together. Kurt sat against the cool porcelain why Blaine sat between his legs and leaned himself up against Kurt.

"This is really nice." Kurt said as he held Blaine close. "Don't you think?" Blaine nodded his head quietly and fidgeted within Kurt's grasp. Kurt could easily tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong? You seem uncomfortable."

"My shoulder is really hurting me." Blaine replied.

"Did you over extend it while you were rehearsing?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think so." Blaine replied, his shoulder still clearly in pain. Kurt took his hands and began massaging Blaine's shoulders. While massaging, Kurt felt around for a lump, assuming that it was just Blaine's stress causing his pain, but he couldn't find one.

"I think you're just stressed about finals." Kurt told him. "Just lay back and relax, okay." Blaine did as he was told. He lay his head on Kurt's chest and shut his eyes. Blaine tried to play it off, but he was still in pain. About an hour later, the boys got out of the tub and dried off. Blaine wanted to practice a few more times, but Kurt stopped that right away. The only thing that his fiance needed now was rest.

They went to bed and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body. It took awhile, but eventually they both fell asleep. However, it was short lived. Around one in the morning, Kurt felt Blaine begin to squirm in his arms. Then he heard whimpering, which was enough to wake Kurt up.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, waking up. "What's wrong?" Blaine was curled up in a ball, his fist gripping the edge of the bed as he cried. Kurt sat up in bed and turned on the light. When he looked over at his fiance, he knew something was wrong. Blaine was completely pale, his teeth gritted as he shook in pain. "Oh god, honey, what is it? What hurts?"

"M-my l-legs" Blaine got out through labored breaths. Kurt pulled back the covers and started to look at Blaine's legs. They looked absolutely fine. There were no bruises or scrapes. They weren't swollen."

"They don't look hurt." Kurt replied. running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"T-they b-burn!" Blaine cried, gripping onto the bed even hard as he sobbed. Kurt figured that since Blaine's legs were burning, maybe he was having an allergic reaction to something.

"Okay baby, I will be right back." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink. They he ran back into bedroom where Blaine was lying in bed. "Okay, sweetie, I need you to straighten your legs for me. I'm going to try to wipe them down and see if that helps." Blaine tried to straighten his legs and he let out a series of whimpers. Then, Kurt tried to wipe off his legs and Blaine screamed a blood curdling scream. Kurt tried to find out what was wrong, but Blaine was just in too much pain to speak. Kurt was very scared so he did the only thing that he could think off. He grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" came the voice of an operator.

"My fiance, he has a lot of pain in his legs." Kurt told the woman.

"Was he in an accident?"

"No, we were sleeping and he woke up and was in so much pain." Kurt said.

"Okay sir, we're dispatching an ambulance right now." the operator said. "Just hang on and they'll arrive soon." Kurt replied thank you and then hung up the phone and walked over to Blaine. He knelt down by the edge of the bed and began to run fingers through Blaine's hard. Blaine's teeth were still gritted and there were tears running down his face.

"Just hang in there okay." Kurt said. "The ambulance is coming." Blaine just nodded silently as he cried. Kurt knew that he must be in a tremendous amount of pain to not argue against the hospital and especially the ambulance. Within twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door. Kurt ran quickly to open it and let the paramedics through the door. They walked into the bedroom where Blaine was still lying on the bed.

"Sir, I hear you're having some pain in your legs." the woman paramedic replied. "Do you think that anything is broken?" Blaine shook his head no. "Can you tell me what you're feeling?"

"T-they b-burn." Blaine cried.

"Do you think that you could try to walk?" the woman asked. Blaine seemed hesitant at first but eventually agreed. The paramedics turned his from his fetal position on the bed. He tried to stand and Blaine immediately screamed in pain and tried to pick up his feet. The paramedics set his back down on the bed. "Can you go get the stretcher?" she asked the other paramedics who nodded and walked into the living room. All the while this is going on, Kurt stood off to the side completely terrified. He had never seen Blaine in this much pain, even during the rock salt slushie incident. The paramedics strapped Blaine onto the stretcher and then they lifted him up and began carrying him down the steps. Kurt followed close behind assuming that he would go into the ambulance, however his hopes were dashed when the paramedics told him he would have to drive to the hospital himself.

"But, please I need to go with him," Kurt begged, tears in his eyes.

"Sir, we need to assess him a bit more. But you can meet him at the hospital." the paramedics told him. Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine, but he wanted to do what was best for him. He walked over to the stretcher and kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"I will meet you at the hospital okay?" Kurt replied, kissing Blaine's forehead. Blaine seemed pretty out of it due to the amount of pain he was in. After, they loaded Blaine in the ambulance and Kurt was left standing alone on the sidewalk. It was then that Kurt broke down and began to really cry. He was shaking so badly that he knew he wasn't going to be able to drive, so he pulled out his cell phone. He wanted his Dad, but right now that wasn't realistic, so instead he called Santana.

"What is it Hummel?" Santana said as she picked up the phone.

"S-Santana." Kurt cried. "C-can y-ou p-please come p-pick m-me u-up?" he sobbed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Santana asked.

"B-Blaine was just t-taken to the hospital." Kurt said. "I've n-never seem him in that much pain. Please, can you take me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Santana replied. "I'm by the diner. I'll be there in few." Kurt clicked the end call button and tried to compose himself. Santana pulled up a few minutes later and Kurt got into the car, still crying. Santana placed her hand on Kurt's knee. "He's going to be okay," she comforted. "Just take some deep breaths. Blaine doesn't need you to end up passing out and ending up right where he is, okay?" Kurt nodded and dried his tears. They drove to the hospital and parked in the lot before heading into the emergency room.

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. The nurse told him room 3 and Kurt hurried to his husband. He went inside and saw Blaine lying on the gurney, still clearly in pain.

"Kurt…" he whimpered. Kurt ran to his side and grabbed onto Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed it so hard Kurt thought that his hand was going to break.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Kurt asked the doctor.

"Right now, we can't see anything." the doctor replied. "We're going to take Blaine down to the MRI machine to take a look inside of Blaine's legs."

"Can I go with him?" Kurt asked.

"Unfortunately no, but we will update you as soon as we're done." the doctor said. As soon as the doctor said Kurt couldn't go, Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand got tighter and he groaned in pain.

"Sweetie, does it hurt more?" Kurt asked, seeing as though he was beginning to lose feeling in his hand. Blaine nodded his teeth gritted in pain.

"Blaine can you rate your pain from 1 to 10 for me?" the doctor asked.

"Ten." Blaine groaned out.

"He's not one to complain." Kurt immediately replied. "He has a really high pain tolerance."

"Well, we better get him to MRI now." the doctor said. Before Kurt even knew it, Blaine was being wheeled away from him again. Kurt went back to the waiting room and sat next to Santana.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's in pain.' Kurt replied. "I've never seen him in this much pain and you know Blaine. He doesn't complain and he's crying and shaking, he's in so much pain."

"What are they doing for him?" Santana asked.

"They took him to get an MRI."Kurt replied. "God, I'm just so worried." Santana didn't know what to say. She grabbed Kurt's hand and held it in her own. It seemed like hours until Blaine came back. Kurt could see that his pain was still pretty strong. He wanted to race in and get to Blaine, but the doctor stopped him.

"Sir,.." he began.

"Kurt." Kurt replied cutting him off.

"Okay, Kurt" the doctor began. "The MRI didn't show anything. They're no indications of injuries on the outside or inside."

"That doesn't make sense. He's in so much pain." Kurt said, getting a bit frustrated.

"Does your fiance have any problems with drugs?" the doctor asked.

"No, of course not." Kurt replied angrily. "And why would that matter? Drugs wouldn't cause this." Then, suddenly Kurt realized where the doctor was going with this. "You think he's faking."

"It's just a question. We've seen a lot of people in the emergency room and they're quite convincing when they want something like drugs."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt roared. "My fiance is in pain and you're out here accusing him of being a drug addict. He's not fucking pretending."

"Sir, I need you to calm down."

"No!" Kurt yelled. "I'm not going to calm down because you're telling me that there's nothing that you can do for my fiance, who is in so much pain right now." Kurt was so mad that he couldn't even stand to look at the doctor.

"Well, if he's not an addict, we can try prescribing some painkillers." the doctor recommended.

"Whatever it takes get him out of here. I want him discharged now." Kurt replied harshly before heading into the room. Blaine was curled up in the bed, his face pale as he was clearly still in pain. "Hey baby," Kurt said as he grabbed onto Blaine's hand.

"W-what did the MRI say?" Blaine asked quietly.

"They didn't see anything honey." Kurt replied. "But we're not going to give up. We're going to find out what's wrong." he added, tears on his cheeks.

"Don't cry." Blaine rasped out.

"I'm fine." Kurt replied. "It's just hard to see you in so much pain." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's hand. It was then that Kurt knew that this was going to be going to be a long road, but he wasn't going to stop until he had a diagnosis for his fiance.

Gradually, the pain in Blaine's legs disappeared and they straightened out the mess of the boys missing finals. However, Blaine's pain still came up every now and then. Blaine would be fine and then suddenly, he would be in excruciating pain. Then, on other days, the pain would just be a dull throb but enough to really affect Blaine. Kurt watched as his happy and bubbly fiance became tired, constantly in pain and a bit cranky, but Kurt couldn't exactly blame him. They had gone to another emergency room when the pain got extremely awful. They had gone to a orthopedist, a rheumatologist, who both found nothing as well as an acupuncturist, who really hadn't helped. All in all, Blaine was just really depressed that no one could find a cure for whatever was causing him so much pain. He had told Kurt that he didn't want to go to any doctors, but Kurt wasn't ready to stop just yet. He had made one more appointment with a neurologist and was praying that this time they would find something, anything. Blaine was reluctant but eventually, he agreed to go.

Once the doctor came in, he started doing a few strange tests on Blaine. Kurt honestly didn't know what these tests were for, but anything that could help Blaine was worth it. After completing the tests, the doctor left the room for a moment.

"I feel like this could be it." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded, but looked away from Kurt's hopeful face. After so many doctors, Blaine couldn't afford to be hopeful anymore. It hurt too much when it didn't work out. The doctor came back in and he didn't have a smile on his face.

"Let me guess. You didn't find anything." Blaine snapped, a bit unkindly.

"Well, yes that's true. I didn't find anything." The neurologist replied. "But that's only because there's nothing to find."

"I'm not crazy!" Blaine yelled. "Everyone keeps saying that there's nothing there. I'm in pain all the time, not knowing what is causing that is making go crazy!"

"Mr. Anderson, I understand you must be frustrated but..."

"No, I'm just done." Blaine said, cutting the doctor off. "Maybe I am crazy!"

"Mr. Anderson, please just be quiet for a second." The doctor said harshly. "I think I know what's wrong with you." Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and took a seat on the table.

"Y-you do?" he asked.

"It's a condition called reflex sympathetic dystrophy." the neurologist explained. "It's normally caused after a traumatic injury. Have you experienced any traumatic injuries?"

"I-I was gay bashed in ninth grade." Blaine replied. "They broke both of my legs and fractured my shoulder blade."

"Well, those are probably what caused this condition." the doctor explained. "RDS normally flares up when you're experiencing stress and I'd imagine not knowing what was wrong with you was pretty stressful."

"So, how do we cure it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, there is no cure per se." The doctor confessed. "Pain killers are definitely a possibility and there are therapies we can try to the correct the problem. The biggest thing that you can do is learn to control your stress." Blaine nodded as he bit down on his lip. Kurt could tell that he was trying not to cry. "I'd like to see you guys for another appointment and we'll make a treatment plan, okay. So I'll give you a minute and then come out and make an appointment."

"Thank you so much." Kurt replied. The doctor nodded and then left. Blaine broke down as soon as the door closed. "Honey, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out."

"I'm so happy." Blaine cried.

"What?" Kurt asked, feeling a bit confused.

"It has a name. I'm not crazy." Blaine replied. "All of the pain I've been feeling is real. I'm not some crazy person or posing as someone who's just looking for drugs. I have a real condition. That's such a huge win in this battle we've been fighting."

"You're right." Kurt agreed. "Together, we're gonna make sure that you never feel this kind of pain."

"Even if I do, just knowing that the pain is real is such a relief." Blaine confessed. Kurt knew then that they were going to be okay. They had been through hell in the past few months, but they finally knew what they were up against. They had never backed down from anything before and they weren't going to do it now. Together, nothing could touch them.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave me a review :)**


	6. And Puppy Makes Four

**Prompt: Kurt, Blaine, and their daughter Addison decide to add to their family.**

Ever since Addison was born, Kurt and Blaine had been in heaven. They loved their little girl to death and she was their entire world. For the most part, she was a great baby. She ate like a champ and only woke up one or two times a night. Now that Addison was almost nine months old, Kurt and Blaine finally felt like they had passed the newborn stage. Their little girl was thriving and learning everyday. She had even started crawling and was know mobile as she roamed around the house. A new sort of calmness had settled over the family of three, but of course it couldn't last. Blaine already had a new idea in his head and that was to take his family from a family of three to a family of four.

Days for the most part were pretty calm, Kurt and Blaine's run on Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? had ended and it had been a blast, but both boys knew that they had to keep moving on in their careers. So, for now, both boys were home with their little girl. However, Kurt had recently started heading back to Vogue and Blaine hadn't seen him that happy in a while.

"Addie," Blaine cooed from his position on the floor with Addison. The little girl was in a sitting position playing with her toys, when her Daddy called. Addison looked up and smiled a drooly smile back at her father. "What are you doing peanut?" Addison laughed and reached for Blaine's face with her little grabby hands. Blaine reached out and brought his daughter into his hands and laid back on his band, holding Addison in the air. He began to bounce her up and down and she giggled hysterically. "Is that funny? Huh?" Blaine cooed.

As Blaine and Addison were playing, Kurt came in through the front door with an arm full of groceries. He smiled when he heard his daughter's giggling coming from the living room. He set the groceries on the table and then wandered towards the living room. He saw his husband on the ground and his daughter in his strong arms, a huge toothless smile on her face.

"Are you playing with Daddy?" Kurt cooed. Hearing his husband's voice, Blaine stopped and sat up, placing Addison in his lap.

"Hey," Blaine said with a smile. "Did you get everything for dinner?"

"I did." Kurt replied. "I see you two are having fun without me." he pouted.

"We were just playing." Blaine replied. "Here, Addie, do you want to see Papa?" he asked as he stood. Blaine walked over to where Kurt was standing and handed Addison over to his husband, while he went to work with the groceries. "I'll get started on dinner. She needs to be fed and I think she needs a change too."

"Okie dokie." Kurt replied. "Let's get you changed and all clean." he cooed, leaving Blaine and heading into Addison's nursery. He placed her on the changing table and started to take of her clothing. He started with her cute pink leggings, which just left her in her pink flower onesie. "Okay sweet pea, let's get you a fresh diaper." He undid her onesie and then the tabs of her diapers. Right away, Kurt could tell what he was dealing with. "Oh god, what on earth did Daddy feed you?" he asked, grimacing at the smell from his daughter. "Blaine! What did you feed her?"

"Just her bottle and some applesauce!" Blaine yelled back. "Why?"

"Oh I'm sure you can figure out why." Kurt yelled. "I can see why you took the groceries and handed me the baby."

"It was your turn after all." Blaine replied. "I love you."

"Yeah I'm sure." Kurt scoffed as he went back to changing Addison. "Your daddy thinks he's so slick. Next dirty diaper is his to deal with and it better be as gross as this one." he added as he finished changing her diaper. Kurt bent down and blew raspberries onto Addison's chest, which made her giggle with delight. After, he pulled her pants back up and lifted her back into his arms, before heading back to the kitchen. "Here we are," Kurt announced. "All clean and fresh."

"Good." Blaine replied with a smirk. "I got her bottle all ready, so why don't you feed her while I finish up dinner. She didn't really take a long nap, so she'll probably be ready to go to bed after she finishes eating." Kurt nodded and slipped the nipple of the bottle into Addie's mouth. The little girl sucked on the bottle happily, her eyelids immediately drooping as she got sleepy.

"So, how was your day?" Kurt asked

"It was good." Blaine replied. "We just sort of hung out and played with some toys. Did you have a good time at Vogue?"

"Yeah I did," Kurt replied with a smile. "Isabelle had me consult on this new idea that she had and I think it has a lot of potential, but I'm not allowed to say what it is just yet."

"Ooh, a Vogue secret." Blaine laughed. Kurt nodded as Addie continued to suck on her bottle. By this point, her eyes were almost closed and she was ready for bed.

"I'm going to put her in her crib." Kurt whispered as he stood up. He took the bottle from her mouth and stuck a pink and purple pacifier in instead. Then he went into the nursery and placed Addison in her bed. She squirmed for a second and Kurt was worried that she might wake up, but she settled and fell back asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Blaine asked.

"Out like a light." Kurt replied with a smile. "Is dinner finished?" Blaine nodded as he walked over to the kitchen table with two plates in his hand. Together, they sat down and began eating.

"So, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Blaine started. Kurt looked up from his dinner, a curious look on his face. "It's nothing bad!" he insisted, trying to calm his husband's nerves. "So, I was just thinking, that with Addie being so little neither of us are going to go back to Broadway anytime soon."

"Yes, that's probably true." Kurt amended. "I just don't think I could stand not being here with her every night of the week."

"Exactly." Blaine agreed. "So, I was thinking, you have Vogue, but I only have diapers, and toys and baby babbling."

"So, do you want to get a job?" Kurt asked, still a bit unsure where their conversation was heading.

"Sort of." Blaine replied. "I want to go back to school...to become a teacher." Kurt shot him yet another confused look. "Just hear me out," he pleaded. "I know that when I brought this up before my NYADA audition that it was just my nerves talking, but now I've really thought about this. I know what it's like to have the spotlight and it's amazing, but I want to show others just how amazing it is. I want to be a music education teacher, maybe even coach a glee club like old times. What do you think?"

"I-I think that if this is really what you want to do, then you should do it." Kurt replied, laying a hand on Blaine's. "I just don't know what we're going to do with Addie."

"I've thought of that too." Blaine replied. "I checked into and most of the courses I can take online. Of course, when I do student teaching, I'll obviously have to leave, but for the most part I can be home with Addie."

"Won't you get distracted having her here while you're trying to work. I love her, but she's a little attention puller." Kurt admitted.

"Then some days we'll put her in daycare or something. You probably won't be working everyday at Vogue either." Blaine added. "Either way, we'll figure something out. We always do."

"You're right." Kurt replied. "I want you to follow your dreams, so we'll work it out."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "And one more thing…"

"What now?" Kurt joked.

"I've been thinking...Addie's a little bit older now. I think it might be time to add to our family."

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, she's nine months old." Kurt scolded. "You convince me to let you go back to school to be a teacher and now you want another kid. Are you crazy?"

"I wasn't really thinking about another child per se." Blaine replied quietly.

"Then what-" Then it clicked. "No, no way. No way in hell are we getting a dog."

"Oh, Kurt, please." Blaine begged. "I think it would be great with Addie. I had a dog growing up and I loved that dog to death."

"No, dogs chew things and they slobber everywhere. And, we don't have time." Kurt argued.

"I just said, I'm going to be home." Blaine countered.

"With a nine month old and education classes." Kurt replied. "Don't you think adding a dog to that is bit much?"

"Come on, I can handle it." Blaine replied. "Let's just go look. No promises. Let's just go look a shelter. Pretty please." he begged using his puppy dog eyes. Kurt stared at his husband. He was always a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." he sighed. Blaine pressed a kiss to his husband's mouth and then gave him huge hug. Kurt hugged him back, still not completely sold on this whole dog idea. Nevertheless, about a week later, the family of three walked down to the animal shelter that was only a few blocks from their apartment. They walked in and Kurt was instantly hit with the odor of a lot of animals in one place. Blaine was excitedly leading the charge while Kurt pushed Addie in a stroller behind them. They walked up to the woman at the front desk and she smiled at them.

"How can I help you today?" the woman asked.

"My husband and I are interested in possibly adopting a dog." Blaine told her. "We'd like to look if that's okay."

"Yes, of course. Follow me. I'll show you back to our kennels." the woman replied. Kurt, Blaine and Addie followed the woman back to the kennels. They came to a large area filled with cages. "So, is there any specific type of dog you guys are looking for?"

"Not really." Blaine replied. "We're open to any breed as long as it's good with kids." The woman nodded and started leading them down the hallway to look at the cages. Each dog was very cute, but no one in particular was jumping out at them, at least for Kurt anyway. When they got to the end of the hallway, there was one cage that the woman didn't lead them to.

"What dog is in that cage down there?" Kurt asked, going closer to the cage still pushing Addie's stroller.

"Oh that's Lulu," the woman replied. "She's a bti shy, so I figured you might not be interested in her." Kurt walked over to the cage and at the back of it was a beautiful brown and white pitbull. Kurt was hesitant at first because the dog was a pitbull but as he looked closer, this dog look like a sweetheart.

"Come here, sweetie." Kurt cooed. Lulu was resistant at first but eventually she came up to the fence. Kurt smiled and reached his fingers through the wire to pet the dog. She rubbed up against his hand and wagged her stumpy little tail.

"Wow, you got here to come to you." The woman said, shock evident in her voice.

"I guess I did." Kurt replied. As he looked away, he heard Addie begin to giggle. He looked down and saw that the stroller was closed enough for Addie bare feet to touch the wire. At that same wire, Lulu was poking her long tongue through the spaces and licking Addie's feet. "Does that tickle baby?" Kurt laughed before pulling Addie away. At this point, Kurt was pretty sure that if they were going to get a dog, Lulu was it. He looked over at Blaine who looked a bit unsure. "What do you think honey?"

"Umm...I" Blaine stuttered. The woman seeing that they needed to talk about some things gave them a minute alone. "I'm not so sure about a pitbull."

"But honey, she's so sweet. Look at her." Kurt replied, pointing at Lulu, who was sitting politely wagging her tail and panting.

"But, pitbulls can be dangerous, especially for children." Blaine replied. "I saw so many articles about pitbulls attacking other dogs and people."

"But those aren't all pitbulls." Kurt replied. "You can't make assumptions about every pitbull based on a few bad dogs. Besides, you were the one who wanted a dog and now that I want one, you don't?"

"I don't want to interrupt, but would you guys like to interact with Lulu outside of her cage?" the woman asked. Blaine looked over to Kurt before nodding. The woman went and got Lulu out of her cage and they went to a room that was filled with dog toys. Blaine stayed back and held Addie while Kurt knelt on the ground and was practically licked to death by Lulu. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the sweet dog, who so much just wanted to be loved.

"Come on Blaine, she is too sweet." Kurt said. "Bring Addie down here, so she can meet her." Blaine paused for a moment before walking over to his husband. He knelt down and Lulu instantly calmed down, as if she knew that Addie was a lot more fragile than Kurt. Lulu licked Addie gently and nuzzled her little feet. "Here, hand her to me." Kurt said. He took Addie and then laid her down on the ground. Lulu gave the baby a few sniffs before settling down. She circled around and then flopped down and placed her head onto Addie's stomach. It was so cute that Lulu was already protecting Addie. It was then that Blaine was sold. Lulu Anderson-Hummel was going to officially be a part of the family. The family of three had quickly become a family of four.

 **Hope you enjoyed :) Please leave a review! And prompts!**


	7. Nationals

**Prompt: Blaine is upset after nationals so they get Burt and Carole to talk to him and they get Kurt on the phone. Prompted by Midlifecrissis**

"And second place is…" Blaine's stomach tightened as he heard these words get announced. This was it. This was Nationals and he wanted nothing more in the world but to win today…he wanted to win for Finn. There was a silence that came over the crowd as the announcer opened up the envelope. "New Directions!" she cheered. Cheers erupted, but not from the New Directions as confetti dropped from the ceiling and Throat Explosion celebrated their victory.

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick and had to bite down on his lip just to keep from crying. This wasn't how today wasn't supposed to go. Feeling disappointed, the New Directions made their way off stage. Blaine was the first to break away from everyone else. He found an isolated corner backstage and sat down on an old table. The tears had been building up in his eyes since they announced the winner and Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He placed his head in his hands and started to sob. He just felt like such a failure. Maybe if he had been a better leader they would have won...or if he hadn't been so caught up by the threat of Throat Explosion, he could have worked harder. Blaine just felt like this was all his fault. If only he could have been the leader that Finn was...

Blaine felt his phone start to vibrate. He took his head from his hands and looked at who was calling. It was Kurt. He answered the call and then held the phone up to his ear.

"Hi honey! How did it go?" Kurt asked excitedly. Blaine let out another sob. "Blaine?"

"We lost…" Blaine cried.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Kurt replied. "I'm sure you were amazing." Blaine continued to cry while he held onto the phone.

"I-I just feel like I let him down." Blaine sobbed hysterically. Kurt could barely understand what he was saying.

"Blaine, I can't understand you. You need to calm down." Kurt coaxed gently. Blaine's breath hitched through the phone. He was clearly still sobbing.

"I-I wa-wasn't good enough." Blaine cried. "He would have been better. N-now we didn't win and I let him down."

"Who, baby?" Kurt asked, still confused by Blaine's hysterics.

"Finn…" Blaine sobbed. Finally, it clicked with Kurt. Kurt knew that the New Directions dedicated their performance to Finn. What he didn't know was that Blaine was going to taking losing this hard. Now that he thought about it, the week that Finn had died. He didn't see Blaine cry once. He knew everyone grieved differently and crying wasn't mandatory, but he hadn't seen Blaine feel Finn's death at all. Blaine mostly just comforted him. If there was one thing that Kurt knew, it was that his fiance buried his emotions deep down. But, when they came out…it took a lot to stop them.

"Blaine, sweetie. You need to try to calm down and breathe." Kurt coaxed as he put Blaine on speaker and typed out a message to his Dad for him and Carole to find Blaine. Blaine continued to cry, tears flowing down his cheeks. While he continued to cry, Burt and Carole had received Kurt's message and found Blaine.

"Oh honey," Carole cooed rushing over to Blaine.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine cried. "I'm so sorry I let him down." Carole pulled the boy into her arms and held him. At this point, Blaine had set the phone down, but it was still on so Kurt could hear them talking.

"Oh sweetheart, you did not let him down." Carole replied, rubbing Blaine's back.

"I-I wanted t-to w-win so badly for him." Blaine sobbed.

"I know you did." Carole replied. "But Blaine honey," she began as she lifted Blaine's head to look at her. "You need to know that Finn would be so proud of you. You helped lead those kids just like he would have. He would have been proud to call you his friend and his future brother in law."

"I- I miss him…" Blaine sobbed. "It's not fair."

"I know," Carole replied, crying herself now. "I miss his too, everyday I miss him." Burt teared up as he watched his wife and future son in law have this moment.

"Okay, you two." Burt said, cutting into the moment. "Let's dry those tears. There is nothing to cry about because you guys did great today and Finn would have been more than proud. He would have maybe kicked a chair, but he would have been over it a few days."

"I just wish he was here." Blaine replied. "I wish he was with us."

"Me too kid." Burt replied. "me too." He pulled Blaine into hug and then clapped him on that back. "What do you say we go join the rest of the group? I hear Schuester's taking everyone out for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Carole replied, before looking to Blaine. Blaine nodded and wiped his tears and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." Blaine agreed as he followed Burt and Carole out to find the rest of the New Directions. When Kurt heard them begin to leave, he ended the call. He knew Blaine would be okay. It made him feel better to know that Blaine had his parents and all the New Directions to fall on. Yes, today was hard, but in a few days they'd be over it….just like Finn would have been.

 **Sorry this one is a bit short. But, please leave me a review and some prompts. I'm running low! Thank you!**


End file.
